SLAUGTHER the clown
by Awsomo2393
Summary: "Some people just snap"  A crazy psycho person just snaps, and starts killing everyone, its up to Bridggete, Courtney, Duncan,Gwen, Cody, and Heather to find out who did it, and everyone is a suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**SLAUGTHER the clown**

**Chapter 1: The Murders Begin**

Trent sat down in his bed thinking about what opportunities were ahead of him as he played his guitar. After a while he put his guitar down and went downstairs to get something to eat. While he was walking downstairs the doorbell rang. Trent reached for the door to see who could be ringing his doorbell at 10:00 P.M. At night. When he answered no one was at his porch, he even looked around for a bit. He just shrugged and went back inside. As he walked to the kitchen he heard someone walking upstairs creepy laughing. His mom and dad weren't home they were at work, so he was alone at his home. He reached for a knife and slowly climbed upstairs. As he reached for his bedroom door, he suddenly blacked out.

A few minutes later he found himself tied up, with a huge headache on his head. He struggled to untie himself, but then he heard a laugh.

As the person with a clown costume came in he started saying, "Welcome Trent I have been waiting for you, heheheh", it said with a creepy laughter.

"What do you want?", said Trent struggling to talk.

"Oh I just want to have some fun", said it as it pulled a knife out.

"Who are you?", said Trent crying a bit.

"I'm slaughter, but you can call me...", slaughter then pulled his mask off.

"Its you?", said Trent at the familiar face.

Slaughter put his mask back on and started walking towards Trent, "Now that you know who I am I'm going to have to kill you!", said the unknown clown.

Slaughter, the clown, pulled his knife up and jammed it in Trent's chest.

Trent's mouth started to spit out blood.

"Look what we have here", said slaughter as he pointed toward the guitar.

Slaughter got the guitar, and started beating Trent's head with it. Trent started getting dizzy as the guitar broke into pieces. He then put the guitar down and jammed Trent in his throat with a knife. Trent almost immediately died, and Slaughter just walked away laughing crazily.

**News**

"This is just in, tragedy had occurred as 16 year old Trent McCord was found brutally murdered in his bedroom, no evidence had been found to who could of murdered Trent McCord, questioning will begin tomorrow to who could of done this terrible crime".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Suspects**

"Today we mourn the loss of one of our own, Trent McCord, what can we say about him, he was a musically talented musician, a very good student, and we will hold a part of him in all of our hearts", said Mr. Kenny, the principle.

Duncan, Courtney, and Bridgette just sat there in the school ceremony, speechless of what had just happened.

"Now one of our fellow students will like to say a few words", said Mr. Kenny as he got off the stage.

Gwen came up with restless eyes, and runny mascara, "What can I say about Trent, he was a great boyfriend, a trustworthy person, and a really great guy...", said Gwen as she started weeping and got off the stage quickly.

Everyone clapped, even Heather.

**Police Station**

Everyone who Trent knew was brought to the police station so the cops could investigate.

"Alright people you can go home now", said the policeman as he pointed towards the door.

"Thats it!", said Gwen, "Your'e not going to find out who murderd TRENT!".

"Ma'm calm down were trying to do the best we can!", said the policeman.

"WELL ASSHOLE TRYING ISIN'T GOOD ENOUGH!", yelled Gwen as she rushed for the door.

Everyone just looked at Gwen while as she left the police station.

**Libary**

"This book is hard", said Lindsay as she studied for the big test.

"Well you need to study if you want to pass that test", said Beth as she read her book.

"But its HARD!", said Lindsay wineing, "And its creppy that were the only ones here".

"Fine then go get an easier book", said Beth, botherd a bit.

"YAY!", said Lindsay as she got up to find a new book.

Beth just kept reading away. After a couple of minutes she started to get worried, so she got up and went looking for her.

"Lindsay!", said Beth as she looked around, "Lindsay?".

After a while she found Lindsay reading a book in a chair.

"Lindsay, I was worried sick, where were you?", said Beth.

No answer.

"Come on stop fooling around Lindsay", said Beth as she walked towards Lindsay.

She tap Lindsays shoulder, and her head fell off. Both eyes were missing, and she had a chunck of skin cut off from her head, you could even see heard bone.

"AHHHHHHHH!", Beth screamed as she backed away.

She then ran into Slaughter.

"Going so soon!", said Slaughter as he started to laugh.

Beth tried to run, but Slaughter holded her down, "Oh not so fast", said Slaughter with a crooked smile.

He grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the bookselfs.

"You like books BITCH!", said Slaughter, "How about medical books!".

He then grabbed his knife and started to cut Beths legs.

She screamed in pain, unable to move or do anything. Slaughter then picked her up and set her on the table.

"Hmmm", said Slaughter as he reed a surgery book, "Open heart surgery looks like a piece of a cake!".

He got his knife out and reached for Beth.

"Okay first lets open up her chest", said Slaughter as it jammed his knife into her chest and cutted a chunk of skin out. Beth scramed in pain.

"Oh look at all the guts", said Slaughter as he reached for her heart and pulled it out.

Beth just layed there with her eyes open, dead.

Slaughter then threw the heart down and walked towards the exit.

**McBurger's**

Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, and Cody all met up at McBurger's.

"So how's Gwen?", asked Courtney.

"Terrible", said Bridgette, "She keeps saying how its all her fault that Trent's dead, and that she dosen't deservie to live, but she's hanging on".

"I can't belive what happen to Trent", said Cody.

"I know it unbelivable", said Bridgette.

"Well they better find this bastard soon befor he kills more people", said Duncan.

Suddenly they were inturupted by a news report.

"Breaking news, Lindsay Mills and Beth Gadon, were found decapitated inside the public library, again no clues have been found, and it seems like we have a serial killer on our hands.", said the newsman.

"Oh shit!", said Duncan as he got up and rushed for the door, soon everyone else followed.


End file.
